Are You Bored? Well So Are The Cullens!
by The Fernster
Summary: Edward lost a arm? Emmett wants to be a doll? Bella Barbie? Join me as we follow the Cullens through their crazy IM's...sucky summary...I know...But please read! It's pretty funny! K  for now maybe T later on...
1. Bella Barbie!

**Are You Bored? Well So Are The Cullens!**

AN: Hey guys! This is my first story ever! Hope you like it! Oh, and Bella is human until further notice!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. .Zip... No matter how much I wish I did!

I apologize beforehand if anyone thinks I stole their material! I swear I thought of all of this when I was in Social Studies. :) Also for any errors! If you do find any plz inbox me so they can be corrected!

**Bella- ClumsyKillerPrincess**

**Edward- PianoPlayer1918**

**Alice- Pixie87**

**Jasper- WarDude00**

**Rosalie- BornBeautiful30**

**Emmett- BetterBarbie**

**Carlisle- Dr. Fang**

**Esme- Mrs.C**

**Jacob- WhoLetTheDogsOut!**

* * *

***ClumsyKillerPrincess signed on***

***Pixie87 signed on***

***BetterBarbie signed on***

ClumsyKillerPrincess: O_o Erm…Em?

Pixie87: Why is your name BetterBarbie?

BetterBarbie: Well you know how Barbie is popular right? Speaking of Barbie…IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD-

Pixie87: STOP!

ClumsyKillerPrincess: Yeah Emmett, and?

BetterBarbie: Well….she's and old lady now and I'm way hotter than her cuz she started in the 1900's. So I thought I'd take her place, I called the company and said you need a new doll like me so they said come in 2ma. Hence the name BetterBarbie.

Pixie87: :) Wow…..Emmett used a big word. Umm…..You know you're a dude right?

BetterBarbie: Yeah?

Pixie87: Just checking….

ClumsyKillerPrincess: So you know Barbie's a girl right?

BetterBarbie: Really? Dang!...I knew there was something wrong with that doll :S …..I'll just go for Ken. Wait, he is a guy right?

Pixie87: (sigh) Yes.

***BetterBarbie has signed off***

Pixie87: I wish I can see the past. I think his mom dropped him on his head as a baby. U?

ClumsyKillerPrincess: Multiple times. I think he chewed on the crib bars.

Pixie87: Lead paint? :)

ClumsyKillerPrincess: Looks like it.

Pixie87: Bella! I'm cumin over to get you! Its Bella Barbie Time!

ClumsyKillerPrincess: *face pales* Uhhhh… O-O

***ClumsyKillerPrincess has signed off***

Pixie87: I will find you Bella! *evil laugh* Mwahahahah!

***Pixe87 has signed off***

* * *

_**Later on…**_

* * *

***PianoPlayer1918 has signed on***

***WarDude200 has signed on***

***BornBeautiful30 has signed on***

PianoPlayer1918: Jazz, Have you seen Bella?

WarDude200: Last time I saw she was hiding from my wife.

BornBeautiful30: Bella Barbie?

WarDude200: Looks like it.

***ClumsyKillerPrincess has signed on***

ClumsyKillerPrincess: O-O You guys have to help me! Alice is tryna do Bella Barbie! Come get me! I'm in Carlisle's study!

***Pixie87 has signed in***

Pixie87: Bella! Where are you! *Looks into the future* AH HA! ….I WILL come and get you!

*Pixie87 has signed off*

BornBeautiful30: Bella you mayyyy want to run…NOW….

ClumsyKillerPrincess: Oh no…here comes Alice now! EDWARD COME HELP ME!

PianoPlayer1918: Bella. I love you, but last time I didn't see my arm for a week. Im sure your remeber that... *grimaces*

ClumsyKillerPrincess: SHE FOUND ME! Sombod-

***ClumsyKillerPrincess has been disconnected***

PianoPlayer1918: BELLA! I knew I shoulda gone after her! JASPER! Your wife is a psychopath! Did you lose your mind?

WarDude200: Yeah, when I met her…..One day I came back from a hunt and I was married to Alice…She was strange…that Alice….but I loved her…..(sigh)

BornBeautiful30: *snickers* You sound like a soap opera Jazz.

PianoPlayer1918: (sigh) I better go save Bella from Alice! Grrr….. :

***PianoPlayer1918 has signed off***

WarDude200: (sigh) I better go save Alice from Edward….. :/

BornBeautiful30: Wait! Your gonna just leave me here!

WarDude200: Yeah.

***WarDude200 has signed off***

BornBeautiful30: Fine-

***BetterBarbie signed on***

BornBeautiful30: EMMETT THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU!

BetterBarbie: He-Hey Rosie!

BornBeautiful30: WHY….Did Alice tell me you wanted to be a doll!

BetterBarbie: Well it didn't work out anyway…..

BornBeautiful: Oh…

***BetterBarbie changed their name to TeddyBear***

TeddyBear: Hey Rosie, you busy? *smirks*

BornBeautiful: No why?

*TeddyBear has signed off*

BornBeautiful: ? Wha—

***Born Beautiful has been disconnected***

AN: Sorry! I know its short! But plz push the pretty green button at the bottom on the page!

Review!

MysteryGurl33 3


	2. Unicorns? Glitter? Random Dude?

**AN: Im Back! Wow has it only been a day? I would like to thank Kiefercarlos for my first review as well as adding this story to their favorites. I would also M3a6anLuvesHim and mymonkeyman101 for adding this to their story alert.**

**Me: HA HA! I own twilight now!**

**Emmett: No you don't.**

**Me: Yeah I do.**

**Emmett: Yeah maybe when pigs fly!**

**Me: OMC! Pigs started to fly! Err….That's gonna cause some problems…..Alot of people have said that….maybe the new saying should be when cows fly..NO! How abou-**

**Emmett: Just get on with the disclaimer! Don't make me dazzle you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..but maybe pigs will start to fly!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella- ClumsyKillerPrincess**

**Edward- PianoPlayer1918**

**Alice- Pixie87**

**Jasper- WarDude00**

**Rosalie- BornBeautiful30**

**Emmett- BetterBarbie**

**Carlisle- **

**Esme- Mrs.C**

**Jacob- WhoLetTheDogsOut!**

**

* * *

**

AN: Guys typing their names over and over can be exhausting so don't be surprised if you see the short version of their name! On to the story!

***ClumsyKillerPrincess has signed in***

***PianoPlayer1918 has signed in***

***TeddyBear has signed in***

CKP: *grumbles* Geez! Thx for saving me Edward! (heavy on the sarcasm)

PP1918: WELL…..it's not my fault she saw me coming….

CKP: *grumbles* : Stupid future seeing vampire pixie! I had to go through hours of shirts, makeup and …..dare I say it-

TeddyBear: I dare you!

CKP: HEELS! T-T I almost died!

TeddyBear: Come one Bella! She ain't that bad…..

CKP: …*crickets*…..

Teddy Bear: I take that back *shudders*

CKP: YOU TOO? 8o

TeddyBear: We all had our time….*Flashback* Emmett has his eyes closed….. "Bu-But Ma….i don't wanna go to….THE STORES…Em…..I'm not your mother…..I'm Alice. *End* All those stores! *shudders* O_o

PianoPlayer1918: Bella I think I'm going to come over b4 I go hunt. Ok?

CKP: No you are not.

PianoPlayer1918: ? :O

TeddyBear: ! *laughs hysterically* Dude you just got told.

PianoPlayer1918: But why?

CKP: *Smiles* :) Charlie's taking me to La Push!

PianoPlayer1918: *Growls* YOUR GOING TO SEE THE MUTT?

CKP: *cough* Jacob *cough* …Yeah and?

PianoPlayer1918: No you are not! That's dangerous! I don't want you to go!

CKP: Yeah but I am….and no they are not! ….Besides you can't stop Charlie!

PianoPlayer1918: Bella…I'm not negotiating this.

CKP: Neither am I!

Teddy Bear: I want a grizzly bear…..or a black bear!

CKP: Thx Emmett for you randomness. GTG.

***ClumsyKillerPrincess has signed out***

PianoPlayer1918: I gotta stop her!

TeddyBear: No Edward let Bella go. You know she loves you and she knows Jacob and her will no longer be friends after the change. She needs to enjoy being a NORMAL human. Just let her go.

PianoPlayer1918: *IN SHOCK*

TeddyBear: OH YEAH I WENT THERE! I HAVE MY MOMENTS!

***Pixie87 has signed on***

Pixie87: Did Emmett just have a smart moment? *Sees Edward in shock* That must have been some moment!

***Pixie87 has signed off***

TeddyBear: Edward…..Are you there?….*Waves hand in front of Edward's face* …..OMC ARE YOU DEAD! EPP!

PianoPlayer1918: …..

TeddyBear: (sigh) …ED-WEIRDO!

PianoPlayer1918: What?

TeddyBear: You kinda spaced out for a sec…Where you in Bella Land?

PianoPlayer1918: Bella Land?

TeddyBear: YOU KNOW! BELLA LAND! It's where you look like you rolled in glue and glitterrrrr…with different color treessssss….OH! And a rainbowwwww, mountain lionssssss…this huge castle with pink grasssssss and Alice dressed in a fairy princess outfit…..OH! AND you can't forget Bella riding in on a unicorn! OMC! SHE'S ON A UNICORN AND IN A BIKINI!

PianoPlayer1918: Emmett that sounds ridiculous! But that last one doesn't sound too bad…..WAIT! I didn't know unicorns existed! EMMETT! Where can I find a unicorn? Quick!

TeddyBear: Follow the Yellow Brick Road! Duh! Geez Edward it's not science rocket!

PianoPlayer1918: Rocket Science Emmett? Anyway GTG.

***PianoPlayer1918 has signed out***

TeddyBear: IM ALLLLL ALONE!

***RandomDude has signed in***

RandomDude: OMC EMMETT! I LUV YOU! YOUR SO AWESOME AND I WEAR THE SAME BRAND BOXERS AS U! MY LITTLE SISTER THINKS YOUR AWESOME TOO! OMC I CAN'T BELIEVE IM TLKIN TO YOU RIGHT NOW HAHAHH! FINALLY AFTER A YEAR OF TRACKING I FINALLY FOUND U! HAHAHHAHA!

TeddyBear: 1. HU THE HECK ARE YOU! 3. HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT BOXER BRAND I WEAR! 7. I KNOW IM AWESOME! 14. HU THE HECK ARE YOU! AND 5. ARE YOU STALKING ME!

RandomDude: Nooooo….. ;) :D …..untill next time…..Emmett….. ;)

***RandomDude has signed off***

TeddyBear: So who that again?

* * *

AN: I wanted to give you guys the heads up that I probably won't update tomorrow…..but I will sometime this week for sure!…..ALSO…..On Saturday the 21st I am leaving for a 2 week trip to Florida! SO! I won't be able to update until I get back or somehow find internet connection where I am staying…..Let's hope for option 2 shall we! But look on the bright side if I can't I have at least 3 chapters or more waiting to be put up! Until Next Time!

OH! And PLZ REVIEW!

l

v

MysteryGurl33


	3. Chapter 3

*hides*

*ducks for cover*

Hey!

I Know What You Must Be Thinking.

She Leaves Us Waiting For Months! And Then When We THINK It's An Update... Its Not.

I Know You Guys Must Hate Me For Leaving You Stranded Without And Update For...Months...

SOOOOO Sorry!

Life Just Got In The Way,

And Im Sorry To Say,

That I've Lost Interest In Writing This Story,

But!

I Have Been Inspired To Write Something Else.

Sorry For The Trouble.

Look Out For The Latest

Small Little Summary Below

No Trouble Ever Really Happened In The Small Town Of Forks, Just Your Rare Break-In. But When Someone Is Murdered, It Leaves Everyone In A State Of Panic. After The Murder, Police Could Find A Thing, Not A Hair, No Blood, ...Just A Confusing Note...And Some Other Things. Now What Does Bella And Her Friends Have To Do With This?...Well...Just Find Out

...

Mysterygurl33


End file.
